Remix
by Spiritt
Summary: MalikAnzu!Anzu is saved by Malik and pays him back.But what happeneds if she finds out he's the one that cause her friends pain?Who is Taihen and what is his realtion to Malik? R&R COMPLETE Please read Infinite Love: The squeal!
1. Thugs

It was 10 at night and Anzu was walking around outside. People could always see her as a person that always needed her friends. She was always seen that way. She stopped at a bench and sat down. She shivered in her yellow tank and red skirt as the wind picked up force and died down again. She hated people seeing her that way. Sure she wanted to become a dancer because her heart wanted her to but now it's changing. She felt like it's much better to become something else. She stood and walk a few paces when she heard a few twigs cracking. She turned around ready to strike. She felt fear come to her as she found her self surrounded by thugs.  
  
Malik hated this damn city. He didn't understand why he was even here.Yami, that's why he's here. He cursed loudly.Yami had killed his father and thinks he can get away like an annoying fly. He walked straight into the park. He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Now come over here and you won't get hurt Babe?" A crooked tooth man smirked and held out a knife.Anzu didn't flinch or step back. She replied coldly. "Move you hentai son of a bitch."The thugs lunged. She kick him in the face, sending him flying. His companions lunged at her. She struggled to fight them all.Malik watched in amusment.Never did he see a human girl fight like that.  
  
Anzu fought a few at a time. One of them cut her on her arm. She held back moving to the wall. The crooked tooth man, Luke, grinned. "You just had to make it worse for you huh? All I was gonna do was make you dance for us guess were just gonna have to beat you up."Anzu eyes widened.Malik stepped in still amused by Anzu's endurance.  
  
"You are a stupid idiot if you can only pick on girl. Come and fight me."Anzu stared at Malik.He seemed familiar to her. "Well? Coming to fight like a man or a horny gay idiot?"  
  
Luke charged with his group of thugs behind him.Anzu watched for a while as Malik kick butt. She tore off the bottom of her tank, making it shorter. She wrapped the strip of cloth around the cut and charged after the group. She beated up a few until she came face with Luke. She punched him in the nose making him sprawl back and bleed. She kicked him over again until she knew he was unconious.Malik was watching the whole time. He had finish of the others.Anzu turned to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Your arm."  
  
"It's gonna be okay."Malik knew it wouldn't. The cut came from her elbow to her hand. It was still bleeding. She started to walk slowly.  
  
"You will die before you reach your house you know."Anzu stopped.Malik took off his cloak. He tore the bottom off and wrapped that around Anzu's injury. He had no idea why he was doing this. "You will reach a few good blocks with this before you faint." He said flatly.  
  
Anzu look in a pair of purple eyes. "Well then, help me then."Malik slowly walked with her."Whats you name?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Oh.My name is Anzu."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to faint."  
  
"Wha? Hey wait a min-"Too late.Anzu fell, falling into Malik arm. He sigh and curse a little. He picked her up and started walk towards his own apartment. He got there in a good amount of time. He opened the door and laid her in his bed. He grabbed a blanket and covered her. He walked out and sat on his couch. How the hell did he get into this mess? 


	2. Deal

Anzu eyes fluttered open as a burst of light hit her eyes. She yawned and blink a few times and went back to sleep.Imedietly, she opened her eyes and sat up. She felt a huge pain in her arm. She clutched her arm. She could see the blood soak through the dark fabric on the wound.She tried to ignore the pain and look around. Light burst through the windows. Something caught Anzu's eyes. It was a picture of a young boy and his sister sitting on the table across from her. 'That boy...he's so happy...'  
  
Slowly, she climbed out of the bed and check herself. She was fully dressed though her yellow tank now looked like a bra. The bottom part was torned off, showing her belly button and a few inches higher. She walked out into the living room. She could see the door to the kitchen and a bathroom and...Ken. He was sleeping on the couch.Anzu walked over and kneeled down, her face inches from Ken's. The sunlight from the window showed the outlines of his face. 'He's so cute when he sleeps....'Anzu though but pulled the roughly aside. Her hand was reaching to stroke Ken's face when the eyes burst open, causing her to jump and fall. He sat up.Malik was reaching for his Millennium rod when he remembered. "Sorry."  
  
Anzu to a deep breath. "It's okay. Where I'm I?" She asked, clutching her damaged arm.Malik helped her up. "This is my Apartment. I couldn't take you to your house because I don't know were it was."Anzu made her way to the kitchen.Malik followed her, not even knowing why.  
  
'I don't get it. I haven't turned her into a mind slave and still here I am, saying sorry and following her!' the very confused Malik stopped as Anzu searched through all of the cabinets and cupboards. "Anzu, What are you doing?"Malik asked, surprised at her actions.  
  
"Oh course dummy! Find us Breakfast and me bandages!"Anzu smiled.Malik found himself staring at her for a few seconds. He shoved that roughly aside and leaned against the wall. "You won't find anything there. I don't eat here alot.We need to go shopping."Malik smirked, no knowing he said 'we'. Anzu nodded. She waited outside as Malik locked the doors.   
  
Walking down the streets, Anzu tried making conversation. "About last night, thanks a lot." Malik reply was a grunt. Anzu continued, "I'm going to make it up to you somehow Ken. I'm really glad you were there." Anzu's words sinked in. I'm going to make it up to you somehow Ken. I'm really glad you were there. Malik muttered, "You don't gotta…"Anzu shook her head. "I want to. That will be my promise. I need to change anyways so I need to go to my house. Come on! You don't need to pay or anything." Anzu grab Malik's hand and arm.Malik, surprised and shocked, was led off.  
  
Yami sigh. He was trying to contact Anzu for the last 2 hours.Kaiba, waiting outside with the rest of Yami's friends, smirked. "Can't contact your girlfriend?" Yami said nothing. Mokuba piped up, "You don't think she was caught by the rare hunters, do you big brother?" Kaiba shook his head. "One things for sure, Anzu has a lot a sprit and won't get caught that easily." Joey smirked.  
  
"Getting a little touchy on Anzu hmm? I'm not surprised. Yami's got the hots for her too."Yami blushed and Kaiba smirked. "I wouldn't talk puppy. You drool over Mai herself. I'm not even sure if you can even talk to her without stuttering." It took Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, and Mai to hold Joey down. Joey growled. Yami walked off. Kaiba smirked. "So, going to your girlfriends?" Joey stopped and chased after them.  
  
"Yo, Yami! Wait for me!"  
  
Anzu unlocked her door and followed Malik in. She opened the windows and turned to Malik."Wait here." Malik nodded.Anzu walked upstairs. Malik looked around. There were pictures and papers everywhere on the coffee table.Malik pick up a picture.Anzu and Yami where smiling at the beach.Malik gritted his teeth.he picked up another picture.Anzu was holding up a peace sign.Malik dropped that first picture and put the other one in his pocket.Anzu walked down the stairs. She was wearing a blue tank and a blue skirt. Her arm was bandaged tightly. She smiled and Malik and picked up her purse.  
  
"Ready, Ken?" Malik blushed and nodded. "Alright! Let's go."  
  
Anzu and Malik walk through Battle City. "So, where do you want to go?" Malik smirked.Anzu felt her cheeks grow hot.Malik pointed to a pizza restruant. Anzu nodded. Once they got in, Malik saw Yami."I'll be right back." Malik muttered and slipped behind a curve. Anzu, confused, walked over to them. She could hear them talking about how many Locator Cards they had. Joey was just talking that he had 5. Anzu smiled.  
  
"That's great Joey." Yami said, not really paying attention. He was worried about Anzu.They went to her house but she was not there.  
  
"Yami......"He felt a gentle hand on his sholders.Yami turned.Anzu was standing right next to him. She smiled,"Hi!" Yami smiled and moved over to make room for her.Anzu shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm here with someone. I'm repaying him for saving me and taking care of me." Yami searched Anzu.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Anzu smiled and showed them her arm. Joey grabbed it for better inspection.Anzu wince in pain and Joey let go.  
  
"So, who's this man that saved you?"Mai said, leaning forward.Anzu blushed and replied, "His name is Ken and he saved me from these thugs. I got cut and fainted so he helped me. He's over here somewhere."Anzu looked around.Malik was no where too be seen. She shrugged and turned to face her friends.  
  
"I'll see you later okay? Bye Yami!" Anzu walked off. Once she turned the corner, she felt someone grab her and she turned to see who it was. It was ken. Anzu sigh with relief. Malik watch Yami and the others walk outside and disappear. "So, you wanna eat here?"Anzu asked, "And what was that?" Malik shook his head.  
  
"Come on, let's eat." Malik sat down on a table next to the windows. Anzu sat down, looking at Malik. A waitress came over and asked what they wanted.   
  
"Can I have a Coke and a large pizza with pepperoni?" Anzu smiled at Ken. Malik stared at her. 'She wants me to go broke....'   
  
"Give me the same." Once the waitress left, Anzu asked, "What was that? With my friends and all. Where did you go?" Malik gritted his teeth. 'I can't tell her.....Make shit up'  
  
"I saw my friends too." Anzu smiled. She could see him clearly now. The sun showed off his White hair and purple eyes.' He look like Bakura....maybe there related' Anzu thought.   
  
"It's rude to stare you know." Anzu snapped back to reality. Malik raised an eyebrow and smirked. Anzu blushed.  
  
"Well, anyways, if I'm going to be your friend, you might want to tell me about your self. Do you live in that apartment by yourself?" Malik nodded. Anzu sigh." I live in a house all alone too. My parents," Malik gritted his teeth, "They left me. They abandoned me and left me in that house. People think they died in a car crash. But that's not even fucking true. They had a babysitter take care of me until I fell asleep and they paid her and they all left. And I was only 6 at the time but I know this."  
  
"What about you? Where are your parents?" Anzu asked. Malik shot a glare and shook his head. Just then, two pan pizzas' came and there drinks. Anzu picked a pizza up, smirking. "Tell you what. I'll pay for everything if you tell me. Order as much as you want." Malik stared at her, not giving in. Anzu sigh. "Okay what then?"   
  
Malik smirked." You have to stay with me." Anzu smiled. "Done." "What? You know what I mean right?"   
  
Anzu nodded." To live with you in that apartment of yours." Malik stared again. Anzu sigh, "You see, I get lonely. But I never ask anyone to stay because everyone except you thinks I'm a girl that's always too damn happy with friendship and all. And I know you get lonely because of your own reason." Malik smirked.  
  
"My father was killed and my mother died." Anzu bit her pizza.   
  
"And your sister?" Malik looked surprised.  
  
"How do you know I have one?"  
  
"There's a picture in your room. With you and this older girl. She looks like your sister." Anzu assumed.  
  
"She's gone somewhere."  
  
Anzu grabbed her third pizza. "I'll move in today." Malik nodded. "So what do you do on your free time?"  
  
"Duel." Anzu smiled. She pointed to a man with a dueling disk. Malik nodded and grabbed his fourth pizza.  
  
"Okay, check this out. If you duel me and win, I'll make dinner tonight. If I win, you have to teach me how to play better." Malik smirked.  
  
"Hurry up then." Malik grabbed his sixth pizza. Anzu nodded and grabbed her seventh.  
  
'This is gonna be so fun......' Anzu thought as she took a bite of her pizza.  
  
===================================================  
  
Hi! I'm finally done! I hope I didn't make Malik look out of character.  
  
Malik: *growl* R&R 


	3. Duel

Hiya! I! I thank everyone who R&R! Thanks Sm candy for her ideas and reviews too! I 'm just gonna tell you guys that I'm NOT using Malik's real deck. He is using a fake deck. Peace! ^.^  
  
Remix Chapter 3  
  
Anzu digged in her purse as Malik drank his coke. They both have finished there pan pizzas' and Anzu was paying. Anzu looked up at the waitress. "How much again?"  
  
"36.00" Anzu pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to her. Anzu caught Malik staring at the bill.Anzu shrugged. "What you think my parents didn't think I knew about there bank account? Well they didn't really. I just took there money." Soon, the waitress came and gave Anzu her change. Anzu grabbed her drink and followed Malik outside.  
  
"So, where are we going to duel, Ken?" Malik stopped at the park. He turned to Anzu. "Wait here." He walk into a alley waited. He spoke, "Rishid, give me a Dueling Disk." Rishid appeared from the shadows hold the spare disk. Malik took it, checking to see if it was in good condition.Rishid spoke, "Sir, why don't you just turn her into a rare hunter?"   
  
"I can't. She's different from those hunters."   
  
"But you know when her friends find out; she will likely go back to them."   
  
"I know!" Malik gritted his teeth. "I'll have to keep her with me for the time. Go and get some more Locator cards." Rishid bowed and disappeared. Malik walked back to Anzu. "Here." Anzu pulled it on. She digged in her purse and found two decks. She grabbed the second deck and put it inside the slot. She smiled and Malik. "Ready?" Malik nodded. They both activated they disk.Anzu (4000) grabbed a card. "I lay 2 cards face down, and put down Water Omotics (1400, 1200)!"   
  
Malik (4000) smirked and laid down Hiyosube (1500, 900). There were people crowded around them, giving them the only space they needed. One kid spoke, "Man! I gotta tell Tristan about this!" Malik turned back to the game as the kid ran off.   
  
"Attack Hiyosube!" It did, and Anzu flipped up her first magic card.   
  
"I got ya! Play Mirror Wall! Cutting your monster's attack points in half! Now Water Omotics, Attack!" Malik's life points dropped, sending it to 3100.Anzu smirked as her monster twirled. Malik smiled seductively and drawed a card. He laid one card on the field and ended his turn. Anzu spoke, "I offer my Water Omotics to bring out Dark Magician (2500, 2100)! I also play Change of Heart and grab your face down card. My turn is over." Talk rose from the little crowd watching the fight.Malik grinned. 'This is gonna be a fun victory.'  
  
Tristan stopped walking with the rest of the group as her heard his name being called. Hotoshi, his friend, ran up smiling. Tristan's other friends stopped and listened to what the boy had to say. "Anzu. She's fighting this guy to a duel monsters game! She has the upper hand too! I don't think you guys ever seen her like this! Come on! There dueling in the park." With that, Hotoshi and the group ran off to see the fight.  
  
Malik drew a card and smiled. He flipped up one Magic card. "I play Thousand Knives! I choose to destroy your Dark Magician! I Also play down De-Spell! It stops your Change of Hearts and bring back my card. I also play down Amazon Holy Warrior (1700, 300)! Now, Holy Warrior, Attack Her!" Anzu gasp as His warrior lunged at her. Slowly, Her Mirror Wall rose up, stopping the attack! Malik cursed as his Holy Warrior points were cut in half. As the wall disappeared, Anzu smirked. She waved a finger at Malik.  
  
"Uh-uh, Ken. You forgot my mirror wall! Now, I play down Griggle (350,300)! It gives me 3000 life points every turn I have." Anzu (7000) Drew a card, "I put down Red Archery Girl (1400, 1500)! I also play Magician of Faith (300,400)! I bring back Thousand Knives and destroy your Face down card. I also Attack You Amazon Holy Warrior with my Red Archery Girl! Now, Attack!!!"  
  
Yami and friends came just in time to see Anzu attack. He was impressed with her attacks and strategy. He looked at her Opponent. He had white hair and purple eyes. He wore a sleeveless black tee and black pants. Just then Malik (1700) spoke, "I play down Harpie's Brother (1800, 600)! I also play down Mountain, raising His points by 200 points! I also play down Remove trap! I remove you Mirror Wall! Now, Harpie's Brother, Attack Magician of Faith!" Harpie's Brother attacked Anzu's Magician of faith. Anzu (5200) Smiled.  
  
"Now That you're done, I play down Fairy's Gift (1400, 1000) with Book of secret arts, raising her points by 300! But I also play down Yami, raising her points again by 200! Now, Fairy's Gift (1900, 1500), Attack Harpie's Brother!" Malik smiled as His monster was attacked and wiped out, with his life points. A great cheer rose from the crowd and talk came about the duel. Yami ran up to Anzu, who was putting her deck back inside her purse. Anzu smiled as they approached. "Hi!" Joey hugged her and spoke, "You were great! When did you get so good? And that deck! Who is that? And the disk! Where did that come from?" Anzu smiled again and turned to Yami.   
  
"So? What do you think Yami?" Yami smiled. He nodded.  
  
"You where better than before. Your skills got better." Anzu smiled wider and gave thanks.Yami appeared suddenly and tried to turn when he saw Yami, but Anzu saw him. She grabbed his arm and introduced them. "You guys, this is Ken. He's the guy that saved me! Ken this is Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. These are my friends." Malik smiled and nodded. Serenity smiled sweetly and asked, "So Ken, where did Anzu get that dueling Disk?"  
  
Malik hesitated, "That was my old Disk. I bought a new one when I couldn't find this one. Then, after I bought the one I'm using now, I found my old one. Pretty stupid of me." Serenity laughed. Anzu check the time and turned back to her friends. "You guys, we have to get going and bring my stuff to his place." Yami heart luched. Kaiba spoke, "Why?" Anzu turned to him.   
  
"Well we made this bet. If he told me about his Parents, I'll live with him. That reminds me! Ken, you have to teach me more about Duel monsters." Ken nodded.Anzu hugged the shocked Yami. "Aww don't worry about me. I'll call you guys later okay?" Then she hugged Kaiba, who seemed to have a bit of pink on his cheeks. She waved and walked away with Ken. Joey looked at the shocked pair and grinned. Before Joey could talk, Mai grabbed him and slapped a hand across his mouth.  
  
"Shut up Joey."  
  
Anzu and Malik both carried four bags of groceries each. They where at the door steps of Malik's house. Anzu checked the watched she had gotten from Yugi. 10:34. she looked at Malik as he looked for his keys. She didn't know how he did it, but he brought all of her suitcases and boxes over here without a sweat. She found herself looking at his butt. She blushed and turned to lift her bags again when he opened the door. Malik let her step through first and then went in. Anzu landed the bags on the kitchen table.  
  
"So where is the bathroom?" She asked.   
  
"You have on in your own room. Your room is next to mine." Anzu nodded and walked into the hall way. She walked to the door next to Malik's and opened it. She gasped. Her new room was set up so.....Beautiful. Her books and papers where neatly stacked on top of a smooth desk with her bed against the wall covered with a blue fabric. Her clothes where set up in the closest and a TV set up on the floor (I mean the big screen TV!!!). Anzu walked into the Bathroom to find the same neatness. There was a blue bathrobe on a hook next to the bath that was a few feet from the shower. There was a sink with all the products by it. There was also a closet with some more of her clothes and towels. The toilet was in the smaller room a few feet from the other sink. Anzu almost ran to the living room. Malik was watching TV. Anzu ran behind the couch and leaned forward. Malik faced her, "Yea?" Anzu smiled.   
  
"Did you do my room?"  
  
".....Well, actually I did do a little." Anzu smiled grew wider. She hugged him from behind and whispered thanks. She ran back to her room calling, "Don't eat dinner, I'll make it tonight! YAY!" Malik stood shock still. He blushed. He smirked a little 'I'm beginning to like.....her company.....'  
  
Anzu dipped in her hot bath (I mean the big baths!!) with a sigh. "Soooo relaxing....." She turned to the floor where a basket was. She peered closer and found it was a spa basket. Anzu grinned while she lifted it up on a counter. "Hmmm....which one to choose....Ah ha! This one could do." She grabbed a bottle and opened it. A sent of roses lifted out. Anzu ran it under the running water and watched as bubbles appeared with more rose sent. Anzu laid back and closed her eyes. She mentally pictured Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. 'My Best friends.' Anzu thought. They disappeared and came back with Kaiba, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Mokuba. 'My new Friends.' Slowly everyone disappeared and Malik showed up. 'Ken...My newest friend...He's different that anyone I've ever knew.' Anzu opened her eyes and turned off the water. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt like she was somewhere else. She could see sand everywhere. She could see a figure walking towards her. 'Umm...AHHH! I have no clothes!' Anzu looked at herself, and to her surprise, she was in a thin blue cloth. The sun heat burned against her skin. She ran to the figure and soon she was in front of it. The figure was a girl with black straight hair and tanned skin. She was under a big umbrella. She quickly shared it with Anzu.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anzu, heed my warning. You are with someone that could use you for something he cares for more." Anzu stared at the Lady. She stared back. Finally, Anzu said,  
  
"How do you know my name? And can I ask what's yours?" The lady stopped walking and took off the mask she was wearing. Anzu gasp.   
  
"Isis!?!?!?!"  
  
============================================================  
  
Malik: What the hell!! Isis!?!?!  
  
SpirtAnzu: Yea??  
  
Malik: MY SISTER YOU IDOT!! WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN HERE!?!?  
  
Isis:*Sniff* so you don't want me here? *tear*  
  
SpirtAnzu: Look what you did Malik!!!*Grabs a frying pan*  
  
Malik: X.x  
  
SpirtAnzu:*Beats Malik on the head* ^-^ don't kill me any Malik Fans. I'm one to that I am. Please Review. I want to thank Miss Sm Candy for her help. ^. ^ Peace! 


	4. Because I love you

"Yes, I'm glad you still remember me." Isis said. She smiled and folded her mask.  
  
"What do you mean when you said the person your with? Do you mean Yami? Duke? Kaiba?" Isis shook her head.  
  
"That I can't say. But please, be careful. Keep your guard up. That's all I can say now. I'll talk to you later." Isis seem to fade away along with the rest of the desert. Anzu opened her eyes. She was in her bath in her new bathroom, next to her new bedroom. Anzu unclogged the bath and waited for the water to drain away. 'Isis... Was that all a dream? Did I doze off? If it was real, who was she talking about?' Anzu thought. She reached down and clogged the bath and turned the water on again. Once it was filled, she washed her hair and scrubbed herself.  
  
Malik was hungry. He was ready to kill for food but kept his promise with Anzu. He flipped channels over and over again. He scowled. Now he can even smell food. His thoughts of food where shattered when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. The turned, expecting Rishid, instead find himself face to face with Anzu. And Kami, she was HOT. She was wearing a blue floating dress that showed her curves. It stopped half way of her thigh and showed her smooth legs. Her hair was tied in a bun with a few bangs in her face. Malik felt a blush rise over his face. Anzu smiled. "Your dinner is ready! And, uh, you're blushing. Aww, come on. You look cute that way!" Anzu blushed at what she said.   
  
Malik smirked. He walked into the kitchen to find food sources of all kind. Anzu smiled proudly at what she made. She sat down and grabbed some bread. "Well? Are you going to make me fat by letting me eat this all? Join me!" Malik sat down and piled down. Anzu smiled. 'He eats like Joey. Well at least he wipes his mouth.' Anzu thought and help herself to some Salad. She picked up her fork and grabbed a chicken on Malik's plate. Malik looked at her surprised. She giggled and bit into it. Once she swallowed she said, "Hog. You think I wanted you to join me, but not eat it all!" Malik smirked and grabbed come of her ham and grinned wickedly.Anzu watched as he ate it. She laughed and grabbed some of his potatoes. He answered right back with taking her bread. They kept doing this until:  
  
"Okay okay! You win, Ken!" Anzu laughed. She had eaten all he had and had nothing left. Malik grinned. "Now who's gonna clean?" Anzu stood up and walked off. She made a hand gesture.  
  
"Clean it up later. Let's talk right now." Anzu walked into the living room and sat down. Malik came behind her and sat down next to her. She opened a bottle of coke and gave it to Malik as she opened a dr pepper for herself. Malik asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Actually, I want to know more about you." Malik hesitated. Anzu grabbed his hand. He looked at her.  
  
"You don't have to. Look, I'll go. It's painful for me, but I'll talk about my parents and my life with them" Malik looked into her eyes. He could see pain and guilt. Anzu took a deep breath.  
  
"You see....when I was little. My parents. They had me on accident. My mom, she hated me. I took her time with her friends or when she wanted to go to a club. My dad, he kept on fucking my mom and usually I would cry in the middle of there fun. They both decided that I was a annoying bitch that will only get in there way. So they stole some cash from there parents and bought a house. It was crappy and once I was 5, they told me I was going to become nothing. Once I turned 6, they left me with a baby sitter and took there stuff and left. Once i awoke, everyone was gone and I was fending for myself. Lucky for me, our neighbor, was moving to a bigger house. She decided to raise me like a daughter. When I was 12, she died and left her will to me. I was given everything she had. I didn't run out of money because she had a whole stash of it. After a while, the money was running low. I was looking through her stuff when I found my parents account number. I never got revenge on them and i decided to start then. I took the account and emptied it. They never found out and they still deposited money for me. I moved into a bigger house and after 2 weeks, I was sent to the Police to talk with my mother and father. Once I got there, They both embraced me! They told me that they loved me and only left me because they where forced. They asked me to bail them out for there drug smuggling. I refused. They grew angry and beat me up since I told the police to leave. I was bruised all over before the police came. Before they were dragged to jail, they told me 'You are still nothing and you will never be anything. You're just a bitch that was an accident!'"   
  
Anzu stopped. Her tears where flowing freely across her face.Malik tighten his grip on her hand. Anzu talked on, not caring about her tears. "While I was healing from my bruises, I was asked if I was okay with everyone I knew. I covered my pain and rage with a big happy face. I started taking classes for my defense and fighting skills. I found out my parents were bailed out after 4 month of the chat. There friend told me.... told me that they were going to find me."   
  
Anzu finished and broke down completely. Malik, pained by Anzu's past and reaction, took her hand and set her in his lap. Anzu didn't know until Malik wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close with his other hand. Anzu felt a flow of warmth go through her body. Her sobs got quiet and she laid her head on his chest. After a while, Malik spoke.  
  
"I was born in Egypt and my father was cruel. He forced me to engrave a design on my back. One day, I came home with my sister and found my father umm... i don't really remember but when I woke up, I found my father dead and was told that my father was killed by the order of a rich man. I never go my revenge because the man died. "Anzu got off his lap and made a hand gesture to turn around. Malik did and took off his shirt to show the engravings. Anzu looked at them closely. She placed a hand on his back and moved it where she was looking.   
  
"I'm... so sorry." Malik turned around, showing Anzu his 6-pack and muscular arm. Anzu sat on his lap again and hugged him. "I'm...really sorry..."  
  
Malik hugged her back, and pulled back after a while. They could both tell what was coming. He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. Anzu felt a shock pass through her, not a bad one, but a wonderful, nice sensation. She closed her eyes. She pulled his lip closer and tilted her head. Malik wrapped both arms on her waist and felt the full effect of the kiss. Malik broke the kiss for breath. Anzu looked at Malik and smile.  
  
"I feel better. How about you?" Malik smirked. He planted another kiss on Anzu's lips while moving a hand on her butt. Anzu's throat escaped a moan. Her hands moved to his hair and played with it. Malik growled. The kiss was interrupted by a crash. Anzu looked at Malik's room.   
  
"Ken, I think something's in your room." Malik stopped kissing Anzu's neck and looked at his door. He sighed. Anzu moved to the couch and Malik walked over his room. He flipped open the lights and made sure Anzu wasn't in sight. He brought out his Millennium Rod.   
  
"So, are you going to kill me, brother?" Malik put back his Rod.   
  
"Damn it, Isis. What do you want?" Isis appeared at the window. She looked at Malik. "I told her to be careful around you. She didn't understand."  
  
Malik smirked. "I'm hurt." Isis face showed no emotion.  
  
"Little brother, you may have her right now. But you know if Yami finds out, you are most likely to be separated from her." Malik stood silently. He felt Isis's presents disappear. He walked into the living room where Anzu was finishing her Dr. Pepper and sat down next to her. Anzu looked at Malik. He wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me that you won't leave me forever and come back to me." Malik spoke softly, like he was asking with out a doubt. Anzu nodded with out a thought and laid her head on his shoulder. There fingers entwine.  
  
"I promise...As long as my spirits live, I'll always stay with you. If I'm ever gone, I'll come back...."  
  
Anzu breathing came slowly as she slept on. They were still both on the couch. Malik was still awake. 'I'll never lose her....she will never lose me....I'll make sure of it...' Malik thought as he caressed her cheek.  
  
'I won't lose her......Because.....I love her....'  
  
============================================================  
  
Bakura...R&R!  
  
Malik: What is he doing here?  
  
Spirit Anzu: I wanted him and his cute body here! ^-^  
  
Bakura:*blushes* Thanks....  
  
Spirit Anzu:*winks* No Problem!!!  
  
Anzu: Malik's jealous! ^-^  
  
Malik:*scowls* I'm not!   
  
Anzu:*sweatdrop* Like Bakura said, R&R! ^-^ 


	5. Taihen

Malik motorcycle flashed in the morning light as Anzu hand's tightened the grip they had on Malik's waist. Malik turned the curb into the Park. He took a look at Anzu. Her face was flushed from the ride.  
  
"Okay, come on. Tell me, why did you want me to wear this dueling Disk?" She asked and leaped off the motorcycle. Malik pointed to a group of duelers.  
  
"You're going to be a challenger in the Battle city. You got good skills."   
  
"But how can I? It's too late to register." Malik shook his head.  
  
"I got this game shop owner to put you in." Anzu nodded and they both set off. 'Let's hope I don't get kicked out on my very first duel....'  
  
Luke scowled at the site of the couple walking. He grabbed a smoke and was about to light it when he heard voices. He leaned to his left to hear better.  
  
"Isn't that the girl one of Yugi's friend? He's the world duelist!" A boy's voice said, filled with excitement. A girl voice spoke up.  
  
"Yea! That guy she walkin' with is the one she beated just yesterday! I heard his name is Malik Ishtar! He's some Egyptian kid. He carries this weird dagger around and can do some stuff with it. Anyways, I heard that Anzu's friends are looking for Malik."   
  
"But didn't she call him Ken in there battle? You think she know it's Malik?" The boy voice chirped up.  
  
"Nah, I bet if she did, she'll break the boy's heart." Luke grinned and walked away. That was all he needed to know to get his revenge. He ran, not really caring where he was going. He bumped into a boy and turned around. "Hey watch it you loser!" The boy turned and scowled. He snapped his finger and Luke felt his body slam into the wall. The boy smirked and held up a knife.  
  
"You. Tell me what you know about Anzu Mazaki and Malik Ishtar. Now!" Luke gulped and spoke very fast. Once he was done, the boy lowered the knife and pulled out a scale. Luke watched as he put a father on one end and saw the feather weighed up. The boy smirked and watched as Luke face turned to horror as a monster devoured him. The scale disappeared inside the boys cloak as he walked away from the alley. The new daylight reflected his black spiky hair and blue eyes. He walk on, passing Yami's group of friends.  
  
'Today Malik Ishtar. I will get my revenge....'  
  
"Hey, isn't that Anzu and Ken?" Serenity asked, pointing to the couple walk around the park. Duke nodded. Serenity ran off. "Come on! Let's see what's up." Anzu greeted the group.   
  
"Hi!" "Hi." Mai smirked.  
  
"So what's up with the two lovers?" Anzu blushed and nodded. Mai quirked an eyebrow and then gasped. "NO! Really?!?!?" Anzu nodded. Serenity looked confused and then understood.   
  
"Oh wow! This is great Anzu!" Duke, Yami, Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan looked at the three girls and then Malik. "Uhhh... what's goin' on here Mai?"   
  
"Well duh! Anzu and Ken got together!" Yami felt a mental crack in his body. He watched silently as Joey crowded around Ken and teased him as Mai and Serenity talked with Anzu. Yami walked over to Anzu once Serenity and Mai left. Anzu smiled at Yami.  
  
"Could you believe it? I found someone I can relate too!" Yami forced a smiled and nodded.  
  
"Congratulations Anzu." Anzu hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." She ran over to Kaiba, who was inching away from everyone slowly. Yami walked over to Malik. He held out his hand. Ken stared.  
  
"Your lucky, Ken. Keep Anzu safe and if anything happens to her, I'll hunt you down and make sure you're never there to see her again. Got it?" Ken nodded and forced himself to shake Yami's Hand. Malik looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Anzu?" Malik looked at Kaiba. He shrugged and pointed out.  
  
"She never came near me." Just then, they heard a high pitched scream. Malik took off running, not caring about the others. Yami instructed the others.  
  
"Split up everyone!" Kaiba, surprisingly, ran off. Yami sigh. 'Let's hope that wasn't Anzu.'  
  
Malik turned the corner into an alley and saw what he most feared. Anzu was on the floor, cut in many places and bleeding rapidly. Her wound on her arm was cut open and she was trying to stand up. Malik ran to her and keeled down. Anzu was unconscious. Malik check her pulse, she was barely alive.  
  
"I'll do worse to her, Ishtar." Malik wheeled around and faced a spiky black haired boy. He was holding a golden scale with a millennium eye in the center of the handle. Malik grabbed his rod and growled, "You will pay for what you did, Taihen. Leave Anzu alone." Taihen laughed.  
  
"Why? It's so much fun seeing her suffer. And the best part is, she knows now Ishtar or should I say Ken?" Malik glanced at Anzu and back at Taihen. "And now, the pharaoh will know too." Taihen disappeared and Malik saw Yami and the group turned to the alley and stopped. They both glanced at Ken then at Anzu.  
  
"Anzu!" 


	6. Soulless Body

Hey! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Big thanks to Sm-candy for reviewing every few chapter. Anyway, I'm going to answer a question I got from a review. Taihen is the owner of the Millennium Scale and the person that brought Anzu close to death in the last chapter. Taihen has a past with Malik and wants revenge for some reason. Okay okay! Now to the story!  
Yami stared at Malik and his rod in his hand. Joey ran up to Malik and grabbed him by the shirt. He growled deeply. "What the fuck happened to Anzu. Answer me you, Psycho bastard!"  
Malik greeted his teeth and knocked him aside. He put his rod up and went to Anzu. Kaiba stepped up and yelled. "Leave Anzu alone, Malik! She doesn't want to be near you!"  
Malik ignored his comment and continued walking. Yami started to make his move when Mai stopped him. She whispered something into Tristan and Duke's ear and they nodded. They hurriedly walk behind Malik quietly and nodded.   
"NOW!" Mai, Tristan, and Duke slammed there fists on Malik's head. Malik fell down. Duke and Tristan slapped each others hand and laughed. "One more victim for the unstoppable Duo!" Mai sweatdropped and hurried to Anzu's side. Mai turned pale and called the others to Anzu's side.  
"Hurry! She's barely alive and she's losing a lot of blood!" Yami lifted her in his arms from her pool of blood on the floor while Joey and Tristan carried Malik. Everyone ran to the nearest hospital and got her a doctor. Once the doctor came out of the room Anzu was in, everyone rushed to him to hear the news.  
"Your friend is in a Coloma. She seems to have lost a lot of blood. I'm giving all my faith in her." Yami quirked an eyebrow.  
"Why?" The doctors look into Anzu's room from the window where she was sleeping.   
"I'm afraid we are running out of her blood type. All other hospitals near here are out. There's only one hospital with the blood she needs, but it's a 3 day trip. I don't think she can fight that long." Serenity covered her mouth. Kaiba slammed his fist on the wall and turned from the others. Joey turned to face where they left Malik.   
"Where's Malik?" Every looked at the chair he use to be at. Yami slammed his fist on the wall. "Damn it!" The doctor whispered quickly.   
"Please stop that. Its breaks this old place faster. Also, cursing is not allowed." Yami nodded. The doctor walked away and Yami walked inside Anzu's room. The sunlight burst through the thin curtains and on Anzu's bed. Yami walked to her side of her and took a good look at her pale face. He gritted his teeth and spoke in a whisper so only Anzu could hear.  
"I swear I'll bring back Malik and make him pay for what he did to you, Anzu. I swear on my puzzle!" Yami's speech to Anzu stopped when Mokuba came in and announced great news.  
  
"My big brother ordered 10 of his fastest runners to get the blood for Anzu! There coming back tomorrow and Anzu will be alright!" Serenity smiled weakly.  
"That's great Mokuba. But, and I'm sorry to say this, I can't help but feel that the blood she needs isn't going to be enough....."  
Malik walked through the hospital, rubbing his head. He have been walking around for a few minutes and growled at anyone that came near him with a Band-Aid or a aspirin. The words of what the doctor said ran though his mind. He gritted his teeth and walked out into the streets of Battle City. Did the Pharaoh and his friends really think that he did that to her? To his own woman? Malik stopped and leaned on a tree.  
"That won't help you at all." Malik clutched his head again and growled.  
  
"What do you want, Tomb robber." Bakura smirked and watch the people rush in and out of the hospital.  
"What if I could get you enough time to talk to Anzu?" Malik stop clutching and looked at the tomb robber's place in the tree.  
"What's your pay in the act?" Bakura eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth. He spoke out of his own voice.  
"You think I never knew about that onnas past? You think I love the way she is right now? My my Malik. You seem to lost all thoughts." Malik caught his eye and nodded. He could see that he cared for Anzu, unlike the others. Bakura regained his voice and jumped from the tree.  
  
"Here's your best chance of seeing her...."  
Yami mentally slapped himself and woke up from his sleep. He yawned and looked around. Everyone, except himself and Kaiba, were sleeping in sleeping bags, littering the floor. Kaiba took a spot at the other bed next to Anzu's with Mokuba while Yami had a comfy chair next to Anzu's side. Yami checked the clock that was hidden beneath get well cards, balloons, flowers, and candy. 8:45 AM Yami grabbed a can of Pepsi Joey forgot to open. He took a long drink and looked at the pale face he love.  
  
'I don't get it. You have known me your whole life. But you only knew Malik for about what? 2 days? What can you tell him that you can't tell me? What did he do to make you happier?' Yami thought, watching Duke Wake up. Serenity awoken next, then Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, and last Kaiba. Just then, Bakura burst inside and collapsed on the floor. Serenity lifted him up with Joey and set him on the wall.  
"What is it?" Serenity asked while he got his breath. He choked it out.  
  
"Malik.....Grandpa...Game Shop....." Yami gasped and shot out of the room. Kaiba and the rest followed.  
  
"Stay here and regain your breath. You can check Anzu too." Serenity ran out to catch up with the rest. Bakura waited until He couldn't hear there footsteps and looked out the door. No one was there. Bakura smirked and closed the door. He stood beside Anzu and touched her cold face. He set back his arm and turned to the window.  
  
"It's time." Malik came out from his spot by the window. Bakura nodded and his Millennium Ring glowed brightly. Anzu's body slowly glowed and out came a white, fluffy cloud form. Bakura pulled out a blank card and the cloud form shot into it. It dissolved into a image of Anzu.  
Malik pulled out his Millennium Rod and the image became a real figure of Anzu. She blinked and looked around and her eye came to her soulless body.   
  
"Wha-What happened?" Anzu gasped and took a step back. She bumped into a familiar, warm body. She face him and gasped again.  
  
"Malik....."  
Well, I hope I haven't made anyone out of character again! Anyways, I'm hoping for some more reviews! Please R&R like always!  
Peace,  
  
§Anzu 


	7. Yuku, Kenji, Tada, and Takai

Anzu took a step back and found herself bumping into another person. She turned and groaned. Bakura looked at her. She took a step back and watched as Bakura spoke.  
"She's not going to talk to you, Malik. Let me explain everything and you will talk to her later." Malik took a glance at Bakura and Anzu. He walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Bakura faced Anzu, leaning against the bed.  
  
"Well woman? You have questions and I don't have all day." Anzu looked surprised and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not going to threaten me? Make me coward in fear?" Bakura shook his head. "Well, okay. Wow. Umm...first thing. Why the hell am I here but also on the bed?" Bakura smirked. Anzu felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"The body is on the bed is soulless. Meaning I'm talking to the soul. I took your soul, put it in a duel card, and summoned you."  
"Why summon me?"  
  
"You need to know the truth."  
  
"Why are you here?" Bakura's eyes flashed emotions before turning into the regular, cold eyes. Anzu regretted asking.  
  
"Because I'm the only one that knows the whole truth. I mean about you past and present, Anzu." Anzu opened her mouth to speak but Bakura spoke again. "I didn't tell anyone."  
  
Anzu relaxed and said quietly. "I'm sorry. Sorry for asking. But then again, also thankful to you for not telling anyone." Bakura's face showed true surprise.  
"Your....welcome." Bakura turned to leave but Anzu stopped him.  
  
"Stay and Talk with me for a while. I'm....not ready to face Malik." Bakura turned again and waited for Anzu to speak.  
  
"Okay, if Malik didn't want to use me to get Yami, How come he helped me?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well what happened to me?"   
"You where beaten." Bakura said softly. Anzu face twisted in horror as she remembered.  
*Flash back*  
Anzu was just inches away from Kaiba when she saw the glimmer of gold. She walked over to the alley and looked for the item. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip cover her mouth and drag her. After a few minutes, she was blinded by the sunlight and the grip was gone. She could see a boy her age leaning against the wall or the alley. His grin made Anzu sick. She growled dangerously.  
"Now now, Anzu. We just met properly and you seem to have taken it badly." he snapped his fingers and 5 strong, bulky men appeared. The each pulled out sharp knifes. Anzu stared coldly at them but couldn't help but feel a wave of panic. The boy waved a hand and the men stepped closer and closer. Anzu prepared to fight. The first man lunged and barely dodged the attack. 'These people can't be real. There powers and speed are amazing!'  
  
The first man lunged again, tearing the bandage that covered her wound. Anzu felt a pain on her ankle as the second man lunged. She fell down and they attacked all together, bring more pain on every strike.  
*end of flashback*  
Bakura watched Anzu. He could see the clear lines of tears on her face. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Anzu, surprisingly, hugged him tighter and sobbed quietly on his chest. Anzu embraced the warmth she was given. She could feel a few soft kisses planted on her hair. Pink hues aroused on her cheeks. Her tears slowed down and finally stopped. Anzu whispered quietly.  
  
"Thanks." Bakura smiled and turned back to his emotionless face and let go of Anzu. She smiled and spoke softly.  
  
"So it wasn't Malik. Then who was it?" Bakura answered with disgust.  
  
"Taihen. He was the former guard of the Pharaohs tomb. I would know."  
  
"Okay, why attack me?" The tomb robber answered.  
  
"your Malik's woman. Taihen kills anyone related to Malik in any way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..."  
Malik growled impatiently and tapped his rod on the chair. 'How long is this going to take? Bakura better not be doing anything he'll regret.' Suddenly, the door opened and Bakura stepped out. He face wore the usual mean look.  
  
"Well? She wants to see you now." Bakura said, and then leaned against the wall. Malik walked in and closed the door. Anzu was waiting by her soulless body. She looked and Malik and spoke softly.  
  
"So that's why he wants revenge. Why didn't you just tell me you where Malik?"  
  
"You think you would like to wake up in your friends' worse enemy house? Or be helped by your enemy?" Malik said casually. Anzu frowned and looked at her body. She was so pale, almost like a ghost. "Look Anzu. I never wanted to use you in any way. I love you, onna and always will." Anzu stared at her body.  
  
"I know you do, Malik." There was a silence between them. Malik spoke again, startling Anzu.  
  
"Do you believe me." Anzu sighed and looked at Malik.  
  
Anzu nodded and answered in a low, sad tone. "I just want to think thing over with us and everything else for a while." Malik felt a stab of sorrow but put it aside. He turned to the door.  
  
"I'll bring in Bakura then." He opened the door and Bakura came in. He strode over next to Anzu.   
"There here." He said in a calm voice.  
Yami took 3 stairs with every step. He got to the game shop and found it nice and neat with his grandpa snoozing at the counter. He automatically knew it was a trick. How could he not see this before? Yami Bakura was taking over Ryou's body. So that means....  
  
"Hurry up!" Yami ran harder with Kaiba right by him. Mokuba, amazingly, was .right beside them too and was shouting out the location of Malik. "Your right big brother! Malik is in room 317!"  
  
'Anzu...please be there.' Yami made his way to the hallway and in front of room 317. He opened the door.  
Malik turned to look at the door. Yami and everyone else piled in and stared at the site. They look at Anzu on the bed, then to Anzu next to Bakura, bed Anzu, soul Anzu, bed Anzu, soul Anzu. Finally, Yami stepped forward and yelled out in anger.  
  
"What did you do Malik?" To everyone's surprise, Anzu sigh and looked at Bakura.   
"Do we have time?" Bakura shook his head and pulled out the blank card. Anzu stepped forward and look at Yami. "Yami...Kaiba...Joey...everyone. I'll be back later." Yami reached out his arm, but it was too late. Bakura summoned her back into the card and her figures disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Yami lowered his arm. Kaiba gritted his teeth. Bakura smirked and raised his hands and prepared to rip it the card. Suddenly, the card disappeared. Bakura lowered his hands and looked confused. Malik looked at him.  
  
"Well?" Malik questioned. A scornful laugh came from the corner. Everyone turned and there he was. He had black, spiky hair and pale skin that went well with his blue eyes. He leaned against the wall, smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded. Shock and anger painted his face. The boy's eyes glowed brightly. He laughed again.  
  
"What a pleasure to meet all four of you again. The priest, the pharaoh, the tomb robber, and Ishtar. All of you in the same room for this princess of Egypt." He held out his hand and there was Anzu's soul card.  
  
"Give it, Taihen!" Bakura snapped. Taihen smirked widen and he placed the card inside he cloak. Suddenly, he was gone and back again. This time he was holding something...someone. Everyone one stared in shock.  
  
"Anzu!" Malik tightened his grip on his rod.Taihen whipped out his knife as all the men advanced on him. He held it close to Anzu's cut-free neck. "I wouldn't move again unless you would like to give her another cut." Joey clenched his teeth."Damn you."   
  
Taihen walked over to the window. "Bye now, Ishtar." He sneered and jumped out the window and disappeared. Bakura ran to the window while Malik push past everyone to get to the door. Before he could open it, the knob turned slowly and opened. Everyone but Bakura and Malik looked shocked.  
  
"Isis?!" Isis smiled. Malik push past her and ran with Bakura at his heels. Yami and Kaiba ran past her too, catching up with Malik and Bakura. Isis stopped anyone else from going and closed the door. "We need to help them!" Duke said. Isis shook her head and spoke softly.  
  
"You do not need to. They will be fine. Please, let me explain the whole thing. Then we can go and see my brother." Everyone took a seat on the floor. Isis sat down and started her story. Joey opened a bag of chips and nodded for her to go on. Serenity rolled her eyes.  
  
"You see, long ago, Malik was forced to get an engrave on his back when he was very little. While he was there, he met a boy his age getting engravings too. Both of there fathers where mean to them and they soon became friends. Malik could talk to the boy about anything. That's where his name comes from. He's name was Taihen and he and Malik use to be best friends. One day, Taihen was chosen to guard Yami's tomb. Soon, Malik was seeing less of Taihen. One day, we came home to find Rishid, Maliks friend, tied up and being whipped by our father. Malik seem to have exploded and he began to change. He grabbed the first thing in he grasp, the Millennium Rod, and I was knocked out. I awoke to find our father dead and Malik unconscious. Rishid was just sitting there until Malik awoke. We tried to not show him our father's body, but he saw anyways. Before we knew it, a person named Shadi gave an answer to our question. He told us that it was in the Pharaohs power for this to happen. Malik was angry and wanted to get revenge over Yami for what pain he gave us. He decided to over rule the pharaoh and started at the tomb. He did this at night when I was asleep. In the morning, I heard about the stealing at the tombs. I checked it out to see if Taihen was okay. He was fine, but the tombs weren't. 3 of the items where gone and Taihen was to blame. He was taken off to his job and was given his old home. And then, Malik walked in. He was carrying 2 of the millennium items and stood before Yami. He said, 'Pharaoh, I bring you 2 of the items that you seem to have lost. I found them in a ditch, close to the former guard's home.' Seth, right now known as Seto, believed every word and Taihen became a slave. Yami was told of this and he appointed us to be the new protectors. He also gave me the Millennium necklace and Malik the rod. We would usually see Taihen work and I noticed something. Malik always looked satisfied every time Taihen past by. Then it clicked. Malik was the one that made this happen. Taihen was innocent and Malik set this up. I never said anything and let everything just flow. Now, Taihen has somehow placed his spirit inside the Millennium Scale and wants revenge. Now that the past was done, I bet you have questions." Mai nodded.  
  
"Why where there two Anzu's just right now?" She asked.  
  
"Well Ryou, who changed into Bakura, used his Millennium Ring to bring Anzu's soul into a dueling card. So the Anzu you saw next to Bakura is her soul while the one on the bed is Anzu's body." Duke spoke up now.  
  
"So then what did Taihen want with her?"  
  
"Well I have for seen the future. Anzu will be used to give agony to Malik. I'm afraid the future I for seen doesn't have Anzu in it." Joey stared at Isis like she was crazy. Serenity gasped and buried her head in her white hands. Duke looked paler then usual and Tristan gritted his teeth. Mai stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to watch my friends get killed. I'm going to find Kaiba and Yami!" Everyone nodded. Isis stood up.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
Malik blinked rapidly as the four Bishonens (I'm sorry but I had to put that in! ^. ^) finally made it out of the hospital. They ran down at least 10-5 stories. Yami wiped the sweat of his forehead. They walked quickly, looking for any sign of Anzu or Taihen. Suddenly, Bakura whispered so quietly that Malik strained to hear. "Where being followed." They walked a good distance into an alley. They turned around suddenly, giving the stalkers no chance of hiding. There stood 4 black robed figures.   
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded. The first robed figure stepped forward.  
  
"Orders from Taihen." They could tell it was a female from the girlish voice. "We can not, will not let to pass. You will duel us." Bakura smirked.  
  
"If we don't?" The second robed figure stepped up.   
  
"You won't get the location of where Anzu is."  
  
"You know where she is? Where?" Malik asked. The third figure stepped up.  
  
"Duel and you shall get it." Yami gritted his teeth. The fourth figure stepped up.  
  
"Accept?" The four boys looked at one another. They all nodded.  
  
"Good." said the first figure. She took off her cloak to reveal blonde, long hair with pinkish eyes. She wore a black halter and a black leather pants with black sandals. "My name is Yuku!"  
  
"Takai is my name." The second figure took off his cloak to reveal brown spike hair and black eyes. He wore a white shirt unbuttoned and white pants with white sneakers. The third figure took off her cloak to reveal brunette hair and green eyes. She wore a white halter and a white skirt with white boots that went up to her knee.  
  
"Tada is me!"  
The fourth figure stepped up and took of his cloak. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black unbuttoned shirt and black pants with shoes. "And last, my name is Kenji. Ready to lose?" Malik smirked.  
  
"Taihen must like you people to make a damn show. Let's just get this over with so I can trample you to the ground." Tada held up one finger.  
  
"Now now. This will be a tag team duel. I'll have Takai on my team."  
  
"And I'll have Yuku on mine." Kenji said. "Malik will be paired up with Yami and Kaiba with Bakura. Yuku and I will fight Malik and Yami while Tada and Takai will fight Bakura and Kaiba. Agreed?"  
  
Malik couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Work with him?! I'll do that when I die." Yuku smirked devilishly.   
  
"Too bad, Malik. Swallow your pride and duel!" Bakura smirked.  
  
"Malik? Work with Yami? You're asking for a blessing from Ra himself!" Tada smiled.  
  
"Exactly! That's why it's so fun!" She held up her arm with her dueling disk. "Ready you two?" Kaiba and Bakura activated there dueling disks. Tada and Takai activated it too. Kenji turned to Yami and Malik.  
  
"Will you fight? Or let Anzu wither without the blood she needs so dearly?" Yami gritted his teeth. To everyone's surprise, Malik stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm only helping you in this damn duel and only this duel. Got it?" Yami looked surprised but shook Malik's hand. Yuku smiled.  
  
"Alright! Let's duel!"   
=====================================================  
Hello! I just wanted to make this clear!  
  
Taihen means tough in Japanese not understanding. I'm sorry for this flaw!  
Yuku means to die  
Takai - Death  
Tada - Free  
Oh yea! Kenji and Yuku are very close just like Takai and Tada. That's it! Read and Review please! I hope you like! 


	8. Island of the song

Yuku (4000) activated her dueling disk. "It's like this, Kaiba (4000) goes, then Takai (4000), then Bakura (4000), then Tada (4000), then goes Yami (4000), then me, then Malik (4000), and last Kenji (4000). Everyone on your team can help anyone. You have to get all of our life points out. If someone's life points goes to 0, they are out and everyone that are still in keep playing. Get it?" Everyone nodded. Yami, Malik, and Kenji activated there disk. Everyone grabbed 5 cards.   
Kaiba drew a card and smirked. "I play down 2 cards and play down Rude Kaiser (1800, 1600)."  
Takai drew a card. "I play Prohibition! This means I can make sure one card can never be played! And I choose, The God of Obelisk!" Yami gasped. Kaiba gritted his teeth. Takai smirked.  
Bakura drew a card. "Doma the Angel of Silence (1600, 1400), go!" Tada drew her card and smiled.  
Tada drew her card and smiled. "Alrightie! I play Yami! Decreasing the attack and defense of your Angel of Silence! I also play down Feral Imp (1300, 1400) and raise its attack by 200 points! Now Feral Imp (1500, 1600), Go and attack!" Yami watched as Bakura's monster get destroyed, sending his life points to 2800. Tada high-fived Takai while Yami drew his card.  
"Now, I play down Kuribou and 1 card faced down."   
Yuku cocked up an eyebrow. "Is that it? Anyways, I play down de-spell and destroy Yami! I now play down Water Omotics (1400, 1200)! Sound familiar?" Yuku crossed her arms. 'That's the same card Anzu used at the start of our duel. And aren't Tada and Yuku suppose to destroy our cards?'   
Malik drew a card. "I play down Harpie's Brother (1800, 600) and Amazon Holy Warrior (1700, 300)! I use Soul Exchange to offer my Harpie's Brother for Dark Magician (2500, 2100). I also play down Book of Secret Arts, raising Dark Magician's points by 300. Now, Dark Magician (2800, 2400), attack Feral Imp while Amazon Holy Warrior attack Water Omotics!"   
Kenji closed his eyes and smiled. "Well finally my turn. I play down Griggle (350, 300) and 3 cards faced down. I also play down Whiptail Gargoyle (1650, 1600) and i also use Soul Exchange to offer my Gargoyle to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400, 2000) and use Dragon Treasure, raising my dragon by 300 points!" Kaiba smirked.  
"Where going nowhere with all this shit. I play down Lord of D. (1200, 1100) and use 2 the flute of summoning dragon to bring out my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000, 2500)! Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Takai directly!" Takai screamed as all three of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attacked him. Tada rushed over to help him.   
"Your turn, Bakura." Kaiba said, not caring to cover up the humor in his voice. Bakura (2800) grinned and drew a card. His grin widened.  
"I play down Ouija Board! I also play down Lady of Faith (1100, 800) in attack mode." Tada stood up from kneeling next to Takai. Her face was no longer happy, but full of hate and disgust. She pulled out one card.  
"I play down Red Archery Girl (1400, 1500) and use her to attack Spherus Lady! Now, go!" Red Archery Girl raised her bow and shot her arrow straight for Spherus Lady. Kaiba activated one of his face down cards. Before Red Archery Girl's arrow could attack, Mirror Wall appeared and cutted her attack and defense points in half. Tada face twisted.  
"You seem to have forgotten my face-down card. Now that your mermaid is reduced, Bakura can finish it off." Kaiba said. Bakura nodded in agreement.  
"I play down Death Message letter E for my Ouija Board and use Lady of Faith to destroy your Red Archery Girl! Now, attack!" Tada, her attack points down to 1100, shielded her eyes from the attack. She held her nose high and sat down. Yami smiled a little and drew his card.  
"Perfect! Now, I play down Winged Dragon (1400, 1200) and use both of my monsters to offer them for my Dark Magician (2800, 2400)! Now, Dark Magician, attack Yuku Directly!" Yuku (2800) felt the blast fully and kneeled down in pain. Kenji looked at her, his eyes twitching a little. "Now only two more to go."  
Bakura played down the Death Message letter A while Malik pulled out another card. "I play down Thousand Knives and destroy your Griggle, stopping you from getting anymore points! Now, I play down De-spell and send your Dragon Treasure to the grave yard with 300 points on your Dragons attack and defense points! Now, I use my Dark Magician and attack!" Kenji (16000) activated one of his face-down cards.  
"I activated Mirror Force!" he said. Malik's attack bounce right off and straight back to his Dark Magician. Malik (1600) smirked. 'Pretty good.' he thought. Kaiba drew a card and placed it in his hand. He waved his hand as if he wanted to pass his turn. Bakura nodded and drew a card.   
"Now, I put down the Death Message letter T.I also play down Change of Heart, making your Red Eyes mine! Now, I attack! Red Eyes, attack Kenji!" The red eyes did as he was told, aiming straight for his former owner. Kenji was hit, but didn't kneel, flinch, or anything. Bakura sneered, "You may act calm now, fool, but once Tada plays, we'll win this duel easily." Tada smirked and drew her card. He face brightened and she smiled sweetly to Takai.   
"Don't you worry Hun! I'll take care of this!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tada smiled again and pulled out some cards. "OK! I use my De-spell and destroy your Ouija Board! I also play down Vindictive Old Magician (450,600) and defeat your Red eyes! Then, I use Monster Reborn and bring back my Red Archery Girl! Now, Attack Lady of Faith! Ta Da! Your life points are out man! Heheheh....HAHAHAHHA!" Tada jumped up and down happily. Bakura face could have burned paper. He put all his cards back into the deck slot and sat down, leaning against the wall. Tada tossed her hair. "You can't win, even if you have one more person then us. Your turn Yami!"  
Yami pulled out his card and smirked. "I pass." Malik stared at him. He shook he head and pulled a card out. 'Okay, Tada has two monsters on the field while Kenji has none. Damnit I hope this game will be quick.'  
"This game will end. Each of you are in love. You wouldn't want someone to get in the way right?" They agreed. Malik's team looked at him. "Then you are all stupid! Now, we are going to get back Anzu no matter what the hell you guys do! Now, I play down Swords of Revealing Light and stop Kenji for 3 turns. While that is happening, I play Harpy Lady Sweeper and take out all of your magic and trap cards! Then, I use Monster reborn and revive Red eyes black dragon, attaching Dragon Treasure and Mountain to it and raises its attack and defense by 500 points. Now, Red eyes (2900, 2500), kick ass! Attack!" Malik's red eyes attacked Kenji, who bended a little but regain posture. Tada clapped dully. Kenji spoke up.  
"Well, since you made your pretty little lights around me, I can't play. But, I put down this card. Off to the next person." Kaiba drew a card.   
"Now, Blue eyes, attack!" Tada collapsed. Kaiba smirked. "3 down. One to go. Next blue eyes, Attack! Last blue eyes, attack!" Kenji kneeled down in pain. Yami drew a card.   
"Now, Dark Magician, Attack!" Kenji opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Yuku watched in horror. Kenji stood up, beads of water on his face. The lights disappeared and Malik drew a card.   
"I can finish you off right now, Red eyes, go!" Kenji grinned and activated his card. Malik's red eyes stopped his attack and curled up.  
"Moon's Book power will make sure your Red eyes stay that way. Now, since you are done, I play Petit Angel and Petit Dragon! Now, I offer them to pull out Demon King of the Underworld: Hades (2450, 1600)! I also equip it with Dark Energy, raising Hades points by 300. Now, attack Blue eyes!" Everyone covered there eyes from the blast. Kaiba (1500) opened his eyes. The two blues eyes that where left roared. Kenji smirked. "I end my turn." Kaiba dusted off his grey coat and drew a card.   
"You may have defeated one of my blue eyes, but I still have two more! Attack?" Kaiba stared as Malik forehead glowed with the sign of the Millennium Eye. He held his Millennium Rod in his hand and raised it up to Kenji. Soon, Kenji's forehead glowed with the same mark. Kenji picked up a piece of sharp glass and held it to his heart. Yuku gasped. She ran up, her eyes frightened.  
"What are you doing? Stop it! Kenji!" Malik laughed.   
"He won't stop unless I tell him to. Now, tell me where Anzu is before He dies." Yami turned to him.  
"What are you doing Malik?" Malik looked at him. He turned back to Kenji.  
"Stay out, Yami. Dueling them is getting dull. You want to get the location the long way or the quick way? Now, you, tell me where Taihen and Anzu are." Yuku's lip was turning white. Malik sigh and pointed to Takai. Tada watched as Takai's forehead glowed with the marking. Takai made his was to Kenji. Tada ran over, trying to pull Takai away from Kenji. Takai turned to her, and then pushed her into Yuku. He walked next to Kenji, grabbing a shard of glass.   
"Takai, no! Please snap out of it! Please!" Tada screamed out.Malik grinned. Kaiba stared in shock while Yami watched Malik, anger all over his face. Bakura watched, his face and body language blank.  
"You know what to do to make them stop." Tada looked at Yuku. Yuku shook his head. Tada eyes got wide. Kenji and Takai pulled the glass away from them, almost like they where getting ready to make a quick stab. "Last chance."   
Tada couldn't stand it anymore. "Stop! Okay, Taihen and Anzu are-" Yuku covered Tada's mouth, her face draining of color. Malik watched as Tada bit Yuku's hand, making Yuku squeal back in pain. "Anzu and Taihen are going to Pegasus Island, now that it's deserted! Now stop it please!"  
Malik smirked and the glowing marks on Takai's and Kenji's forehead disappeared. They blinked, looking around. Tada and Yuku ran over to them, there face returning color. Bakura stood up, dusting his jeans off. "Let's go." Bakura said. Everyone nodded. Malik stopped.  
"If you try to stop us again, I'll kill you." Malik smirked. Yuku nodded her head.   
"Brother. Are you done with the duel?" Everyone turned to the alley's end. Tristan, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, Duke, and last Isis were standing there. Malik's smirk became a scowl.   
  
"What do you want?" Isis entwined her hands together.  
  
"I have a ship waiting for the trip. Coming?" Isis walked out of the alley. Everyone followed her. Soon, they where at the dock, where Isis's brand new ship was. Everyone but Kaiba and Malik stared in awe. Once everyone came aboard, Tristan steered the luxury ship out to sea.  
  
"So, why are you here, Isis?" Yami asked. Kaiba, Yami, and Isis were seated on a comfy couch inside the ship.  
  
"I came here to help everyone know the truth and help on this journey. Also to look out for the brother I lost." Isis said, looking out the window to where Malik was.   
  
"The brother you lost?" Kaiba said. Isis nodded. Isis rearranged her Millennium tauk for the long story she was going to tell. Once she finished, Yami ran his hand though his hair.  
  
"So you're telling me that I fell for that?" Yami asked. Isis nodded. Mai knocked on the door.  
  
"Where almost there." Isis stood up.  
"I must remind you, you have the chance to save Anzu." Kaiba nodded.   
Malik sat down on the railings outlining the ship. The cold breeze whipped Malik's perfect white hair in his tanned face. He had only one thing on his mind, to get Anzu back. He watched as the small island became a huge one. The ship docked and everyone got off. Tristan smiled.  
"Another great work from me!" Serenity smiled. Isis ignored the comment and turned to everyone.  
"We must split into 4 groups. Serenity, Tristan, and Duke go together. Kaiba and Mokuba, Joey and Mai, Me and Bakura, and last Malik and Yami. Each group goes in different directions. Take these backpacks and use them only if you are in danger. There's food, a phone, gear, and sleeping bags." Isis said. Everyone took a bag and started in different directions. Malik shifted his backpack and moved faster. Yami catched up with him and pressed forward to the castle. Soon, they where at the staircase of the castle. Yami could hear a faint ring in his backpack. He unzipped it and flipped the phone open. Joey's voice came from the other side.  
"Hey! I got something over here!" Isis voice said. Malik opened his phone too.  
"What is it?" Isis's voice said.  
"It's Anzu's...umm...I don't know how to say this...." Malik pressed his ear on the phone. "It's Anzu's hospital dress thing. And believe me man, I hope she wasn't-"  
Malik took his ear off. He clenched his hand at the thought of Anzu being raped or worse. "Come on." he muttered to Yami. Yami nodded, face grim.  
"Joey keep hold of the dress. Were going up the stairs to the castle." Yami said, walking the stairs.  
"Alright, Yami. Were moving around the coast." Mai said. A click told them that another person came on.  
"Hi everyone. We're moving around the castle for any secret passages. If we find one, we'll tell you." Duke said.  
"Damnit, Malik. Tell your sister to stop with her I see the future crap." Bakura's voice said. Malik smirked. Another click sounded.  
"I and Mokuba have the forest to the east. We found nothing yet." Kaiba said.   
"Us too. Duke his convinced that there's a code to find the passage." Tristan said.  
"I and Bakura will be at the castle soon, brother. Stay at the entrance." Isis said. The click told them she turned her phone off.Yami and Yami clicked off there phones too. They where now at the entrance. Malik sat down on the steps while Yami scanned the forest.  
"Why you do it." Malik growled, scaring Yami. Yami stared at him.  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Malik continued to stare at the trees.  
"Why did you do it? Why did you order to kill my father?" Malik asked.  
"I don't remember my past so I don't know." Malik gritted his teeth. Before he could speak, two glints of gold came. Isis and Bakura walked up the stairs.  
"Ready?" Isis asked. Malik stood up. They opened the doors and stepped in the castle.  
"Let's Go." Isis said. The mansion was just like it was left. Malik stopped suddenly in front of a picture. Isis looked at it too.  
"Shadi. Whose side is this guy on?" She reached out her hand to pull Malik from the picture but he moved quickly and continued walking. He stopped at the 2 staircases, both leading to a different path. Bakura took the right while Malik took the left. Isis and Yami followed them, parting from each other. Suddenly, Isis phone rang, echoing in every part of the room. Isis flipped it open and listened.  
"Hey can you guys hear this?" Joey's voice said. Malik, Bakura, and Yami flip open there phones to hear.   
No matter what the time.....  
Malik could hear a soft melody of a female's voice. We'll always be together.....  
No matter what the time   
  
Because you're by my side   
  
The light known as "you" finds me,   
  
In the middle of the night  
"You guys hear it? It's playing over and over again!" Serenity said. Suddenly, the music echoed throughout the Castle.  
  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night.....  
"Yami! Can you hear it?" Kaiba's voice spoke from the digital device. "Is this some stupid joke?" The voice echoed again.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night.....  
Malik gasped. Bakura's face threw shock. Yami and Isis looked at them weirdly.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night.....  
"That's...That's...." Malik couldn't get the words out.Bakura helped him and choked out the words.  
"That's Anzu singing."  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night.....  
==========================================================================================  
Please Read and Review! I hope I did the dueling right. I also hope it wasn't complicated either. (^.^) Please R&R!  
Peace,  
§Anzu 


	9. Family bond

No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
Anzu's voice finished the course and started over again. Malik couldn't stand it.   
"What do you think happened?" He yelled to the rest of the group though the phone. Yami shrugged. Malik suddenly became quiet.  
"Hey! You there or what!" Joey screaming voice came. Malik gritted his teeth.  
"Shut up and Listen to Anzu! All of you! Listen..."  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
Malik strained his ears for the song again.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
Quietly,  
  
Stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light....  
"A new verse." Isis said. "Someone, memorize the words before she stops singing. Now!"   
Donna tokidatte  
  
Zutto futaride  
  
Donna tokidatte  
  
Soba ni irukara  
  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
  
mayonakani....  
  
shizukani  
  
deguchini tatte  
  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute....  
The song ended and the silence presumed. "Did anyone get that?" Bakura asked. Malik nodded.   
"What do you think that meant?" Yami asked. Malik rolled his eyes.  
"It meant that at midnight, come back over here and search for a secret exit-way." He said flatly.  
"I think Malik got a little poetic." Joey's teasing voice came from the phone.  
"Shut up, puppy." Malik said and attached his phone to his ear. He walked out of the castle.  
"Everyone come to the castle." Yami said and followed everyone outside. Malik moved to the railings of the stairs and sat down on it. Soon Duke, Serenity, and Tristan came and then Joey and Mai. Joey opened up the backpack and produced a hospital dress.   
"There you go. And we also found her bracelet." He pulled out a hospital bracelet with Anzu's name on it. He also pulled out empty candy bar wrappers and 3 cans of drained soda. Soon, Kaiba and Mokuba came and Isis started a fire and unpacked a bit of food. Once the food was heated, Isis passed everyone a plate. She grabbed the last plate and went to where Malik was. She offered the food to him but he looked at the sky.Isis sigh.   
"Brother, you must eat." Malik continue to ignore her. Isis sat down on the railings. "Malik. You need to listen to me. I just wanted you to know that you need to get back Anzu you must work with her friends."  
"Why? There all no use to me. I can defeat Taihen all by myself." Malik snapped. Isis looked at the cement floor.  
"But little brother, I seen the future. You insisted for you and only yourself to get Anzu back and by that, Anzu was killed." Malik finally looked at her. Isis nodded. "Thats what I saw. That's not all that I saw."  
"What do you mean?" Malik asked. Isis held up a finger.  
"I mean I saw the past and what really happened to Father." Malik eyes grew wide. His mouth opened but nothing came out so Isis went on. "We came home to find Father beating Rishid up. Rishid was tied up, helpless. You seem to have transform to what you are now and then grabbed the Millennium Rod.You knocked me out first and then killed our father. You knocked out Rishid last and then you fainted. Rishid woke up first and then me. We didn't want to show you anything but you saw anyways. Shadi told us a lie and that's what made you mad at Yami. You know the rest." Malik closed his mouth.  
"So then...so then the person I'm after was me myself?" Isis nodded.   
"You walked in circles just to find yourself trying to kill you." She said. An uncomfortable silence pass between them. Finally, Isis asked, "What do you see in Anzu, Malik?"  
Malik thought for a moment. "Why?" Isis entwined her hands together.  
"As your older sister I should have the privlage to know." She said with a hint of humor.  
"I see someone I can relate to, that isn't ugly, freaky, or a preppy girl. She's hot too." Malik said finally. Isis closed her eyes and let a grin spread on her face.  
"Now I know my baby brother has great taste." Isis handed Malik the plate and left to sit by the fire. Malik started to eat and looked at the sky. 'It's half a moon.' Malik thought and continued eating. Finally his thoughts sinked in.  
"Oh shit! I have half a moon to find the exit-way." Malik tossed his plate into the forest and came near the fire. Everyone looked up at him. He grabbed his backpack. " Let's go. We only got half a moon to find the exit-way."  
Yami stood up and grabbed his backpack with the rest. Full and warm, the whole group set off to the castle. Malik and Kaiba opened the doors and walked into the big house. "Split up like last time!" Yami said and joined Malik at the top left stairs. Quickly, they walked up-stairs, listening to the phone for any news. Yami looked out a window. Yami looked at Malik. "We have only 1/4 of a moon." Malik nodded and opened the last door on there side. Empty, like the rest of them.   
"Yami and me found nothing on our side." Malik said.  
"Us too." said Joey. Duke's group and Bakura's group agreed with them. Everyone except Kaiba's group meeted back at the stairs. Finally, Kaiba appeared. He shook he head. Joey ran is hand though his hair. "Damn! Where is the exit?"  
"It's almost to late! We only have 5 minutes to find it!" Isis said. Bakura walked behind the stairs and checked there.  
"I found it!" Bakura shouted. Suddenly, Anzu's voice sang again.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
  
Quietly,  
  
Stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light....  
Malik and the rest of the group ran to the exit. Bakura showed the way and soon, they where outside. Duke looked around. Everything was green and fresh. Malik walked on the path. Anzu's voice grew louder.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
  
Quietly,  
  
Stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light....  
Soon, they came to a clearing. It's was like a park. On the left were flowers and a swinging chair with a hamocock. To the right was a lake. There where fishes and swans every where. Anzu's song became louder, so loud that Malik had to scream to be heard.  
No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....  
Quietly,  
  
Stand in the exit way,  
  
And, in the pitch-black, take the light....  
Suddenly, She screamed. Then silence came. Malik stepped forward. He yelled. "Anzu!"   
A ripple came from the lake. Everyone turned and looked. They gasped. There, floating, was a dead body. It was a girl. Her brown long hair was dirty and wild. She was covered head to toe, naked, in her dry caked blood. Her face was a horrible site too. He eyes where opened wide and her mouth was too. Flesh eating bugs walked her body and took bites of her skin. Serenity covered her face and was hugged by Tristan. Mai did the sme and Joey covered her from the sight. Bakura looked calm but couldn't help but turn paler then ever. The females body looked up. And in a great flash, Her spirit appeared next to her. She smiled. She had long hair and bue eyes. She had little wings flaping feriously. She spoke in a soft tune.  
"Welcome. I'm going to kill Anzu just like this woman! Hahahhaha!" The female grinned scarily and changed into Taihen. He pointed a finger to the female. He said in his original man voice. "This is Lena. She decided to wander to the island while I got everything ready. She was trying to help your girl and Then well This happened."  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. "That's no reason to kill her!" Taihen grinned wickedly.  
"Now Kaiba, I did what I had to so Anzu didn't get any ideas. Not like she could see it anyways." Taihen said cooly. Yami winced at the name.  
"What have you done to her?" Yami demanded.Taihen laughed and snapped his fingers. The water rippled and out of the water came another females body. "Anzu!" Yami yelled in a mix of worry and anger. She was floating on water and was laying down. Her hair was now waist-length and flowing in the wind while Anzu wore a pure white dress that showed her stomach, back, and most of her legs. Her face was was pale as ever. Taihen snapped his fingers again and Lena disappeared. Malik gritted his teeth and sticked up the middle finger. Taihen looked at him and stuck up his nose.  
"Anzu, come out." He said and Anzus body glowed and out shot out her spirit. She had no light in her eyes and was wearing the same outfit as the Dark Magican Girl. Taihen grinned and pointed to Malik. "Go!"  
Dark Magican Anzu rasied both arms and stuck up the middle fingers. Malik looked shocked. 'Anzu wouldn't have done that' Kaiba thought as he watched Anzu flash the sign to everyone. Mai gritted her teeth and pulled up her fingers too. Anzu eyes flashed and she pulled her fingers away and summoned her wand. she pointed to Mai and lowered it. Mai looked confused and checked herself for damage. Suddenly, she was throwen back and hitted the tree. She gave a sigh and slipped into unconsusnes. Joey ran over to help her. Yami turned to Dark Magican Anzu. She looked at him and frowned. He spoke up with care. "Anzu, what is wrong with you? Snap out of it!"   
Taihen grinned. "She can't hear you. Try the best you can but she won't do anything for you." He said with laughter between each word. He snapped his fingers and waited. Anzu didn't move. He gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers again. "Damnit, Dark Magican Anzu! Obey my orders!"  
Anzu looked at him. She looked at Malik, Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura and the light was fuzzing in her eyes. Suddenly, she screamed and clutched her head. Malik ran towards the pond, but Taihen stopped him. Taihen eyes flashed anger. He scramed out in anger. "Stay away and she won't get hurt!" Malik stopped and watched in pain as Anzu screamed and clutched her head. Taihen snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Suddenly, Taihen and Anzu appeared on land. Taihen looked calm now. "Now that she's gone, we can get to business." He stroked Anzu's hair and moved his hand to her mouth. Bakura ran forward and screamed out in rage.   
"Get the fuck away from her or I'll kick your ass and hang your carcass on a tree!" Taihen smirked and leaned to Anzu's mouth. He kissed Anzu until Yami couldn't stand it. He gave Taihen a colorful language. Taihen leaned back and smirked. He waved a hand and joined in the colorful language.  
"Shut the fuck up before I rape the damn woman!" Yami shutted up. Taihen grinned and pointed to Malik. "You will duel me for the princess."  
Malik nodded and activated his dueling disk. Taihen disappeared and agve Malik the chance to check his deck. Yami glanced at Malik and drew out his deck. He broswed though them and pulled out three cards. He held them out to Malik who stared at them. "I want you to put these in your deck. You have a better chance of winning." He took them and looked at them. There was Dark Magican, Dark Magican Girl, and Slyfer the Sky Dragon.  
"You don't think after this duel I'll steal them?" Malik asked in suprise. Yami smirked.  
"If you did, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Then I'll take your girl, saying that you desreted her." He said. Malik smirked and put them in his deck and shuffled it. Taihen appeared once more and activated his disk. Isis watched as Malik and Taihen started the duel. She watched as Bakura, Kaiba, and Yami walked next to Anzu. She wispered very carefully, not to be heard.  
"With all the power in Kami and Ra, Good luck Malik Ishtar, for you will need it....."  
=========================================  
^.^ This is very colorful language! Anyways, R&R and I'll get back to you! Next chapter is being done now! Peace!  
§Anzu 


	10. Shadow Realm and Duel

"Come on, Brother. Try your best." Isis said quietly as she watched the duel that showed the fate of all of them. She was so worried, but all she could do was hope. She turned to Anzu's floating figure. Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura where checking her for any sign of abuse. Kaiba stood up.  
  
"She's not hurt since she was here." Bakura said. Kaiba looked at the duel. None of them where moving or anything. Taihen smirked.  
  
  
  
"Ready? Let's duel!" He said. Malik (4000) smirked and drew 5 cards. Taihen (4000) did the same and the duel started. Taihen started the duel. "I play down Red Archery Girl (1400, 1500) and i also put down Umi and Umiiruka, raising my monsters attack by 700 and decreases my defense by 200!" The whole battle scene changed into rushing water. Kaiba tried to pick up the floating Anzu but she moved by herself. She rose higher until she was higher than the water. Malik pulled a card and Looked at it. He selected 1 card.  
  
"I play down Mermaid Princess (1500, 800) and since Umi is on the field, It raises by 200 points! Now, attack!" Taihen drew a card, not caring for the blast that destroyed his monster and life points. Taihen (2700) smirked and grinned.  
  
"I got a card that even your god cards can't defeat! But I'll leave you guessing and remove my Umi card and lay down another card. Now I play down Darkfire Soldier #2 (1700, 1100) and now that your Mermaid is lowered by points, attack!" Malik used his cloak to stop the attack from blinding his eyes. 'The best way to stop him from bringing out the card is to wipe out his life points.' Malik (3200) thought, drawing a card.   
  
"I play down Guardian of the throne Room (1650, 1600) and sacrifice it for Dark Magician (2500, 2100). Then I attack!" Taihen (1600) drew a card. He grinned.   
  
"I activate Deck Destruction Virus! Now monsters with 1500 attack points are gone from your deck!" Malik's Dark magician disappeared. "Now I play down Petit Angel and Petit Dragon to sacrifice for Dark Magician Girl!"   
  
Malik watched as both Petit Angel and Petit Dragon disappeared to bring out-  
  
"Anzu!" Yami screamed. Anzu stood in what should have been Dark Magician Girl (2000, 1700). She looked the same as before, in the Dark Magician Girl's suit and wand. Taihen grinned evilly and smirked.  
  
"Here is my weapon. She's the real soul of Anzu Mazaki. But the best part is, if you attack her, her soul goes to the shadow realm and will never come out!" Malik watched in horror. "The best part is, you raised her attack and defense by 300 points! Now, Dark Magician Anzu (2300, 2000), Attack!" Dark Magician Anzu zoomed over to Malik and rose until she was eye level with him. Her eyes showed sadness and pain. She raised her wand and attack. Malik kneeled down and gritted his teeth. Anzu zoomed over to Taihen, who had looks of satisfaction. Serenity yelled out.  
  
"Come on, Malik! You have to win! Don't give up!" Serenity shouted. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "He needs out support. He's not only fighting for his life, but of Anzu's too. Not to mention us." Isis nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on, Brother." Isis said. Malik nodded. He stood up and drew a card.  
  
"I play down Baby Dragon (1200, 700) and activate Remove trap, removing your Virus from my deck! Now I play down Time wizard (500,400)!" Malik was cut off by Taihen.  
  
"If you plan on changing the baby into a grandpa, I suggest not. Anzu will be turned to stone and will crumble. And then say good-bye to her soul!" Taihen snickered. Anzu was watching Malik, eyes trying to avoid contact. Malik gritted his teeth and suddenly smirked. "Alright, I play down Griggle (350,300) and two cards faced down." Taihen drew a card.  
  
"Anzu, attack the baby!" Anzu attacked. Malik's, having 3900 LP, dropped to 3200. Anzu returned to her owner's side. Malik drew a card and grinned happily.  
  
"I play down Change of Heart! I now have Dark Magician Anzu with me. Now, Dark Magician Anzu, Attack!" Anzu moved from her spot next to Malik and Attacked Taihen. Taihen grinned and activated his face-down card.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!" Anzu's attack bounced off and was going back to Anzu. Malik gritted his teeth and yelled out.  
  
"Time wizard, defend!" Malik's time wizard moved in front of Anzu, taking the blow. Malik (2800) watched as Anzu ran back to Taihen side. Taihen drew a card, giving Malik 3000 more life points.  
  
"I play down my own Griggle (350,300)! Then I play down Reborn Monster and bring back my Petit Angel (600,900) and sacrifice him for Jinzo (2400, 1600)! I end my turn."   
  
Malik (5800) drew a card, now giving Taihen 3000 more life points. "I play down Maha Vailo (1550, 1400) and sacrifice him for Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400, 2000)! Now I play down Soul Exchange and sacrifice your Jinzo to bring out Meteor Dragon (1800, 2000)! Then, I'll use Polymerisation to combine them to bring out Meteor Black Dragon (3500, 2000)! Now Attack Griggle!" The Meteor Black Dragon attack, blowing away 15 or more trees along with Taihen's Griggle. Taihen (4500) gritted his teeth and drew again, giving Malik a total of 8800LP.  
  
"I play down Monster Egg (600,900) and sacrifice it for Dark Magician (2800, 2400) in defense mode. Now, Anzu, attack it!" Bakura gasped as Anzu did what she was told.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Bakura asked no one. Yami gritted his teeth.  
  
"He did it because it would give Anzu 300 more points." Taihen laughed.  
  
"Exactly!" Taihen smirked and Anzu (2600, 2300) lowered her wand. Malik (11800) drew a card.  
  
"I play down Dragon Treasure and raise Meteor Black Dragon points up by 300 points. Now, Meteor Black Dragon (3800, 2300) attack Taihen directly!" Anzu moved out of the way and Taihen was hit. He screamed and kneeled down on his knees. Taihen (700) panted and made an attempt to stand up.  
  
"You....you fucking asshole. Even if I don't win this duel, I'll make your suffer!" Taihen yelled and drew a card, giving Malik 3000 more points. "I play down Thousand Knives and aim it At Dark Magician Anzu!"   
  
Everyone gasped. Malik yelled. "Stop!!"  
  
It was too late. Knives came out of nowhere and hit Anzu directly. She gasped and her appearance shattered and disappeared. Taihen's life points came down to zero.  
  
"Anzu!" Everyone seemed to have screamed at the same time. Malik dropped down on his knees.  
  
"No...Anzu...." he whispered. Kaiba and Bakura, very white, ran over to Taihen. Bakura grabbed him by his shirt and started to kick the living shit out of him. Yami stood there, perspiration rolling down his face. Isis shook her head and looked at the floor. Mai and Serenity sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Malik stood up and walked over to Yami and Isis.  
  
"Bakura, come here." He said quietly. Bakura stopped kicking Taihen and blinked. His eyes where colder than ever. He walked over. "I want the three of you to blast me to the shadow realm."  
  
Isis stared at him. "Are you crazy?" Isis asked. Malik shook his head.  
  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
  
"Look, there's no reason for me to live on anymore! I have nothing in this world so you might as well kill me! I had no reason to live!" Malik screamed. Suddenly, there was a laugh. Everyone looked at Isis.  
  
"There is one way to get Anzu back. Bakura, Yami sent you to the shadow realm before right?" Isis asked. Bakura nodded. "Well then, you seem to be here right now so how did you get out?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "I can go in and out as I please." Isis nodded.  
  
"Bakura, do you think other Millennium items can do the same?" Isis asked. Bakura blinked and thought for a moment. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I think." Isis thanked him.  
  
"Okay, Let us go to the shadow realm. Kaiba, look in Taihen's cloak. You'll find his item in there." Kaiba grabbed Taihen and checked his cloak. Soon, he found the scale. "Okay, good. Let us go."  
  
Joey spoke up. "What bout us?" Isis looked at them.  
  
"You have to take care of Anzu's body. Take my ship back to the city and bring her to the Hospital. The blood will be connected and just asked the doctor to hook her up." Joey nodded and the rest of them ran off. Isis faced the rest of them. "Let us go."  
  
Malik cocked an eyebrow. "Where?" He snapped.  
  
"To the shadow realm. Were going to find Anzu." Isis said.   
  
"We can do that?" Kaiba asked, amazed. Isis nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" Yami said and they disappeared. Taihen watched them, unable to move from the beating he got. He suddenly could hear a voice, the voice he forced to sing.  
  
On my own  
  
All alone  
  
This ain't how the story ends.....  
  
======================================================  
  
Hey! The lyrics that Anzu sang last time was from Utada Hikaru- Hikari and the one on top is from Kaiba's theme- I'm back. Hee! Anyways, I HOPE that I didn't mess up or make anyone out of there character. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long! Gomen nasai! Anyways, Read and review! Also, I opened my site again, now called §pirited. Hee! Okay Peace! 


	11. Declined

Anzu blinked. She looked around and suddenly shuddered in fear.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked to no one. There was graves and a featureless sky. She check at what she was wearing and found herself wearing a Jean wrap dress. (link to see it on the bottom) She looked around again and started to walk. 'I'll sing so I at least have something to do.' Anzu thought and suddenly sang the song that pop up in her head.  
  
"No matter what the time  
  
We'll always be together  
  
No matter what the time  
  
Because you're by my side  
  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
  
In the middle of the night....." Anzu gasped. She clutched her head and started to see flashes of her memories. She could see Malik, Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura....Herself in the Dark magician girl suit.....Taihen.....knives.....  
  
"Anzu!" Anzu gasped and grinned. She ran to the sound.  
  
"Yami!" She yelled.  
  
"Anzu! Anzu!" The reply came happy and hopeful. Anzu ran as fast as she could in her Black Cross Strap Sandals (Heheheh link at the bottom!). 'Just a little more...'  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could. Right behind him was the rest of his group. "Anzu!" Yami yelled again, getting another reply.  
  
"Yamiiiii!" Anzu voice came nearer and nearer. Finally, they could see an outlined figure of blue. Anzu appeared, running. Finally, she was close and she jumped into the arms of Yami. Yami hugged her tightly. Her muffled voice came from Yami's shoulder. "Oh my Kami....."  
  
She let go, face wet and smiling. She practically jumped into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba looked a little shocked but hugged her, trying not to grin. Anzu let go again and hugged Bakura. She started to sob and Bakura patted her head softly. Anzu finally let go and turned to Malik. She grinned slyly and ran into his arms. Malik hugged her while she cried on his cloak. "I'm so sorry....." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Just promise me you'll stay with me when this is all done." Malik whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I promise." Anzu said and let go of Malik. She grinned happily. Isis stepped forward and hugged Anzu.  
  
"Good to have you back, Anzu Mazaki. My little brother was very worried about you. Not to mention how Bakura beat the life out of Taihen. And then Yami and Kaiba-" Kaiba and Yami slapped a hand over Isis mouth and dragged her away. Anzu blinked and grinned.  
  
"Soooo....Lets go!" Anzu said.   
  
"Alright, Bakura, bring us back." Bakura nodded and Malik took hold of Anzu. In a sudden flash, they where gone.  
  
Malik blinked. They where back at Pegasus Island and dawn was coming though the horizon. Malik searched for Anzu, but couldn't find her. Isis picked up her phone, which was ringing. Joey's excited voice came through.  
  
"Hey you guys! She is returning color! She's gonna be okay! She even opened her eye for a while and whispered for Malik, which to me is very gross but hey it's her sort of thing." Joey said. "Anyways, she's going to have to stay in here for a month. The doctor said she loss like 11/12 of her blood."  
  
"Thank you, Joey. We'll come back soon." Isis said and shut off the phone.  
  
"So how are we supposed to come home?" Malik asked. Kaiba opened up his phone and dialed numbers.  
  
"Mokuba, we need a helicopter." Kaiba said. He shut the phone and Yami grinned.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Yami said. Malik walked over to the fainted Taihen and held up his Millennium Rod. Taihen started to glow and he disappeared.  
  
"Come on." Malik said and walked out of the hidden Park. Once they where at the docks, they could see the Helicopter land. They seated off to the Battle City Hospital. 'Anzu...' Malik thought. 'Please be the usual you...'  
  
Joey hands twitched again. Mai sigh.  
  
"Joey, stop twitching!" She snapped as she pushed Anzu's hair out of her face.  
  
"My bad." Joey replied. Serenity sat of the floor, playing goldfish with Duke and Tristan. Joey and Mai sat at the edge of Anzu's bed. Suddenly, the door busted open and 4 sweaty (oh yeah!) and one tired lady trampled in.   
  
"So how is she?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"She's okay. She's getting better." Mai said. "Now all we have to do is wait 1 month." Kaiba nodded.  
  
1 MONTH LATER......  
  
"Come on Anzu! You have to wear this. I don't want anyone to see you until the festival!" Mai laughed as she covered up Anzu's rosy face with the hood of the cloak.  
  
"But Mai...." Anzu started but Serenity shushed her.  
  
"Please? We have so much to do!" Anzu sigh and covered herself fully again. They walked on until they reached Anzu's and Malik's apartment. Mai turned the door and let everyone inside. Isis was waiting for them. She smiled happily and let Anzu pull back her hood.  
  
"Welcome back, Anzu." Isis said. Anzu took off her cloak to reveal her brunette hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes where bright and shiny while her puffy lips formed a happy grin. She was wearing her white outfit.  
  
"I'm glad to be back Isis." Anzu said in her kind voice. Isis noticed a change in her voice. It was more serious, like she was afraid of something. "Where are the guys?"  
  
"They are getting ready for the festival. Everyone calls it 'The Festival of Hikari Aishiteru'." Serenity sigh. "It sounds so cute. I'm sure it will be so fun!" Mai smiled and Isis led them to a room. Anzu gasped. The room was filled with Kimonos, in different colors and designs. On the left was a door leading into a room filled with shoes and jewelry while the door on the right was a spa like room, filled with towels, a hot spring, and a bath.  
  
"Welcome to my room." Isis said. Anzu looked shocked.  
  
"You mean everything is yours?!" She asked. Isis grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No. This is my room, but I moved into another apartment. This is now where we shall get ready for the Festival." Isis grinned. "See? I told you my little brother can get over his head." Anzu grinned.  
  
"I'll have to thank him." Anzu hurried into the spa room. Isis and the others followed and they started to relax in the spring.  
  
"So, what has been happening since I was in the hospital?" Anzu asked as the other girls dipped into the spring with towels covering them.  
  
"Well, my little brother made friends. Surprisingly, he has nothing to be mad at anymore. He's even friends with Yami! He got rid of his slaves and now he spends his time wandering and talking with the others. Kaiba is his usual self and Bakura is too. Yami is now taking care of the shop with Yugi and even knows how to cook, but not that good." Isis said. Anzu laid back and sigh.  
  
"I hope he's okay..." She said softly.  
  
"Don't worry." Mai said. "Everyone will be happy to see you."  
  
Malik sigh. When will she come? Yami glanced at him. "Hey don't worry. She'll be here." Yami said. Each of the men where wearing gi's (like the one Kenshin wears from Rurouni Kenshin). Yami's was blue, Malik's black, Bakura white, and Kaiba's grey. Malik tapped his glass of punch. Suddenly, Serenity appeared. She was wearing her hair loose and wavy while she wore a purple kimono with pink flowers around the bottom and the sleeves. Suddenly, Duke and Tristan surrounded her, both wearing red gi's.  
  
"Hello! Mai's coming then Isis." Serenity said and left with the two drooling boys.  
  
"What about Anzu?" Malik asked, but Serenity disappeared in the crowd. Soon, Joey appeared. He was wearing a green gi.  
  
"Hey guys, you see Mai yet?" Joey asked timidly. Yami shook his head and sigh. Suddenly, Mai appeared. She was wearing her hair up and was wearing a pink kimono with sakura petals around the waist. Joey leaped forward and grinned. Mai smiled back and turned to Yami.  
  
"Isis is come right now and Anzu is well....I don't know about her." Mai said and was dragged of by Joey. Yami looked a little shocked. Could something have happened to Anzu? Yami shook it out of his system as Isis appeared. She was wearing a blue kimono and her usual hair, but without the gold. She smiled and spoke up.  
  
"I'll be back later." Isis said quickly and ran off. Malik sigh and sat down. Suddenly, Isis appeared again. She grinned and smirked.  
  
"Anzu's here." She said and Malik jumped up. They followed Isis, being joined with the others. Finally they came to a big crowd of people. Everything hushed up as someone in a cloak walked up. The figure took of the cloak to reveal the brunette inside. Malik jaw dropped.  
  
There stood Anzu Mazaki, her hair was tightly braided and had sakura flowers in her hair. She was wearing a white kimono with blue swirls at the bottom. She smiled at Malik and giggled as Malik stood there, dumb folded. Yami went over to greet her and she hugged him.  
  
"Yami, it's so great to see you." Anzu said happily. Yami grinned. He let go and Anzu greeted Bakura and Kaiba the same way. She walked over to Malik and hugged him.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." Anzu said. Malik hugged her back and kissed her. She grinned and let go. She mouth the words 'I'll be back' and joined up with Yami. Yami was about to speak but Anzu shushed him.  
  
"Look Yami, I know that you have these kind of feelings for me. I just wanted to say I love you but not in that kind of way." Yami stared at her shocked and disappointed. She took his hands. "And I want you to know...that you will always be apart of me."   
  
Yami smiled softly and hugged her. Anzu hugged him back and let go. She kissed him gently on the lips and went off to find Bakura. Yami touched his lips and smiled.  
  
"You will always be apart of me too, Anzu Mazaki."  
  
==========================================================  
  
Yes, very sappy! I'm sorry but I didn't know how to make Anzu say she doesn't like Yami. Sorry Yami fans don't flame me! *hides in fear* R&R Please? Oh yeahh the links for the outfit is at the bottom!  
  
The dress - http://www.us.levi.com/media/spr03a/levi/prod/pr/l_pr979400_spr03a_2c69e.jpg  
  
The shoes - AHH MAN i CAN'T FIND IT! 


	12. The final chapter

Seto Kaiba was bored. Bored like hell. He sigh and leaned on the sturdy wooden wall.   
  
"Mind if I joined you?" Kaiba shot up at the sound of that voice. Anzu smiled happily as Kaiba shoved over.  
  
"Kaiba, I noticed you took a liking in me." Kaiba opened his mouth as if to say something but Anzu continued. "And I'm flattered."  
  
"That's nice." Kaiba said.  
  
"But I know I'm not the person you want." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know there are other girls out there that will love you back."  
  
"So you're insisting that I don't love you." Kaiba said slowly.  
  
"Well yeah." Kaiba stared at Anzu. She stared back. "I'm sorry Seto." Anzu leaned forward and kissed him on the lips very gently. She stood up and turned into the crowd. Kaiba sigh. He closed his eyes and reopened them at the sound of sandals scraping along the wooden floor. There in front of him stood a girl so pretty, his jaw dropped. She stared at him with bright purple eyes mix with humor. She wore a light purple kimono with a dragon embroidered in blue and she had black hair with red steaks in them.  
  
"Hi!" She said in a soothing voice. "I'm Akari. Mind if I sat here?" Kaiba shook his head. Akari sat down and sigh. "So what's it like being a bishie that created the dueling disk?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Bishie huh?" Akari blushed.  
  
Anzu smiled. "Bingo" She whispered as she watched Akari and Kaiba bond. She watched again as Akari gave the signal. Akari waved her fan two times giving Anzu the message that she was bonding great. Anzu gave a sigh of relief. She hurried over to Malik, who was waiting for her. She grinned.  
  
"What was that about?" Malik asked. Anzu shook her head. Isis walked over and grinned.  
  
"Bakura seem to have run off somewhere again. But anyways, we need you to for pictures." Isis said, dragging Anzu who was clutching on Malik.  
  
"Isis, I don't look good!" Anzu complained. Malik grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You look good enough to me." He whispered. Anzu grinned. Yami stood next to her on the left while Isis was on her left. The camera man covered his head with the black cloth and raised his left hand. Each finger was brought down as he counted down until he will click the button. 5...4...3....2....  
  
"Malik..." Malik looked at Anzu she smiled. "Aishiteru."   
  
FLASH....  
  
Everyone ran up to the camera man as he pulled out the picture. Serenity took hold of it and grinned. There, behind the sakura trees, everyone smiled as the two couple in the middle kissed. Anzu pulled apart and Malik nuzzled her hair.   
  
"Aishiteru, Anzu Mazaki."  
  
Thais is the end and final chapter to Remix. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you guys read the squeal! Hhehe peace dudes and sweet love.  
  
Spirit Anzu 


End file.
